Whirlipede
|} |ndex=544 |udex=050 |u2dex=044 |karea=Central |kdex=121 |height-ftin=3'11" |height-m=1.2 |weight-lbs=129.0 |weight-kg=58.5 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=16 |expyield=126 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |gendercode=127 |color=Gray |catchrate=120 |body=01 |pokefordex=whirlipede |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Whirlipede (Japanese: ホイーガ Wheega) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22 and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Whirlipede is an insectoid Pokémon encased in a hard, segmented shell. It has two pairs of gray, horn-like feelers with dark gray stripes, with one pair extended upward from its front and the other pointing downward from its lower rear. Two poisonous barbs flank either side of each segment of its shell. The shell itself is gray, with red rings in the middle of each segment and a darker gray border circling its open center. Whirlipede's eyes can be seen within the center, and have slitted pupils, yellow sclerae, and thick, gray eyelids. Whirlipede remains motionless while storing energy for evolution, but will move to stab approaching predators with its poisonous spikes. If attacked, it can quickly spin its body like a wheel and crash furiously into opponents. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Whirlipede made its debut in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! under the ownership of Burgh. It battled against , but was defeated by his newly evolved . A group of Whirlipede appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2. A Whirlipede appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Whirlipede can .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Whirlipede appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Burgh has a Whirlipede which he used to battle Gorm in The Mystery of the Missing Fossil. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Chrysalia, Viperia}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F main story-line only), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Worldcore (1F-13F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 439}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 50 or higher Evolves into when its Speed is 57 or higher | |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=544 |name2=Whirlipede |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=545 |name3=Scolipede |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Origin Whirlipede, like its states, is based on a . However, its rolled up appearance and color scheme is more similar to that of a or (arthropods that will curl up into a ball when in danger). It also resembles a car tire. Name origin Whirlipede is a combination of whirl and centipede or millipede. Wheega is a combination of wheel and 毬 iga (sphere). In other languages |de=Rollum|demeaning=From |fr=Scobolide|frmeaning=From and |es=Whirlipede|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Whirlipede|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=휠구 Hwilgu|komeaning=From wheel and |zh_cmn=車輪毬 / 车轮毬 Chēlúnqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Впрлипид Virlipid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Rollum fr:Scobolide it:Whirlipede ja:ホイーガ pl:Whirlipede zh:车轮球